wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Nadzwyczajne przygody pana Antifera/II/08
| tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria:Nadzwyczajne przygody pana Antifera Nazajutrz pod cieniem platanu, którego gałęzie chroniły od palących promieni słońca, dwóch mężczyzn rozmawiało z ożywieniem. Jednym z nich był Sauk, drugim niejaki Barroso, którego Sauk ze zdumieniem ujrzał na ulicy w Loango i pociągnął za sobą poza miasto. Ów Barroso przebywał długi czas w Egipcie i należał do bandy awanturników, z którymi bezkarnie dokazywał Sauk dzięki opiece swego ojca Murada, krewnego Kamylk-Paszy. Gdy jednak zanadto przebrali miarę, Sauk musiał rozpuścić swoją bandę. Barroso po krótkim pobycie w Portugalii udał się do Loango i zajmował się przewożeniem towarów. W owym czasie handel upadł po zniesieniu handlu niewolnikami i ograniczał się jedynie do przewozu kości słoniowej, palmowego oleju i mahoniowego drzewa. Barroso posiadał obecnie statek, który wynajmowali kupcy do przewożenia towarów. Bandyta ten był człowiekiem lat około 50 liczącym. Takiego to właśnie człowieka potrzeba było Saukowi do jego zbrodniczych zamiarów. Stojąc teraz pod cieniem platanu, którego pień zaledwie dwudziestu ludzi zdołałoby objąć, Sauk układał groźne projekty przeciwko panu Antiferowi i jego towarzyszom. Gdy Sauk i Barroso odpowiedzieli sobie wzajemnie o przygodach, jakie ich spotkały od czasu ich rozstania, Sauk przystąpił od razu do interesu i obiecał swemu dawnemu podwładnemu sowite wynagrodzenie, jeżeli się przychyli do jego żądania, lecz nie mówił mu wcale o ukrytych skarbach. – Chcąc poprowadzić do skutku zamiar, jaki mam w głowie, potrzebuję człowieka odważnego i zdecydowanego na wszystko, mówił Sauk. – Znacie mnie, ekscelencyo, odrzekł Portugalczyk, znacie, że nie cofam się przed niczem… – No, jeżeli nie zmieniłeś się Barroso… – O! nie, ekscelencyo. – Wiedz zatem, że trzeba będzie pozbyć się czterech a może nawet pięciu ludzi. – Jeden mniej, czy więcej… z cynizmem przerwał Barroso. Ale jaki plan ułożyłeś, ekscelencyo? – Zaraz ci to powiem, odparł Sauk, bacznie oglądając się dokoła. Ludzi, o których mowa, jest czterech; trzech Francuzów, a czwarty bankier z Tunisu nazwiskiem Zambuco. Wszyscy dążą po skarb, który ma być ukryty na jakiejś wysepce w zatoce Gwinejskiej. – A w jakich mniej więcej stronach? zapytał z żywością Barroso. – W zatoce Ma-Jumba, odparł Sauk. Zamiarem tych podróżnych było udać się pieszo aż do tej mieściny i sądziłem że z łatwością można ich będzie napaść, gdy będą wracać do Loango ze swoim skarbem. W Loango bowiem postanowili czekać na statek, mający z powrotem przewieźć ich do Dakar. – W istocie bardzo łatwo urządzić można zasadzkę ekscelencyo, potwierdził Barroso. Znajdę ze dwunastu uczciwych awanturników, którzy nie odmówią nam swoich usług, ma się rozumieć za dobrem wynagrodzeniem. – O to bądź spokojnym. Zdaje mi się, że zamiar powinien się udać. – Bez wątpienia, ekscelencyo! Ale jabym przedstawił panu plan jeszcze lepszy i pewniejszy. – Mów, odparł Sauk. – Ja mam pod swymi rozkazami statek, na którym przewożę towary z jednego portu do drugiego i właśnie mój statek ma za dwa dni odpłynąć do Gabon, a jest to trochę na północ od Ma-Jumba. – A to się wybornie składa! Pyszna okoliczność, z której należy korzystać! zawołał Sauk. Pan Antifer z chęcią zgodzi się popłynąć statkiem, aby uniknąć trudów pieszej podróży. My wysiądziemy w Ma-Jumba, a ty odstawisz towary do Gabon i potem wracając, zabierzesz nas wraz ze skarbami. Podczas powrotu do Loango, rozumiesz… – Rozumiem, ekscelencyo! – Ilu masz ludzi na statku? – Dwunastu. – A jesteś pewny ich wierności? – Jak samego siebie. – A co ty wieziesz do Gabon? – Różne towary i oprócz tego sześć słoni, zakupionych przez pewien dom handlowy, skąd mają być wysłane do menażeryi w Hollandyi. – Czy ty nie mówisz po francusku, Barroso? – Nie, ekscelencyo. – Ja zaś udaję, że nic nie rozumiem, przytem uchodzę za dependenta notaryusza Ben-Omara, który się z tobą rozmówi o wynajęciu statku. Jestem pewny, że pan Antifer zgodzi się na tę podróż. Naturalnie że to nie ulegało żadnej wątpliwości, gdyż spadkobiercy nie przypuszczali, że ktoś może godzić na ich życie. Plan wydawał się Saukowi znakomicie obmyślonym; jeżeli spadkobiercy utoną w zatoce Gwinejskiej, któż może go posądzić o zbrodnię? Kraj Loango nie należał jeszcze wtedy do Francyi, lecz był państwem niepodległem, stanowiącem część krainy Kongo. Od przylądka Lopez aż do rzeki Zairy, na całej tej przestrzeni, królowie mniejszych posiadłości, uznawali nad sobą potęgę władcy Loango i płacili mu daniny, przeważnie niewolnikami. Ludność murzyńska dzieli się na wyraźne warstwy społeczne: najwyższą jest król i jego rodzina, drugą książęta i księżniczki z linii panujących, trzecią kapłani, a czwartą kupcy, rzemieślnicy i lud prosty. Istnieje także oddzielna klasa niewolników, których wprawdzie teraz nie sprzedają za granicę, ale zniesienie tego prawa nie tyle wypłynęło z obrony godności ludzkiej, ile z konieczności i zmiany interesów. Tego samego zdania był i Trégomain. – Mój kochany, rzekł do Juliana gdyby ludzie nie wymyślili cukru z buraków, a wyrabiali go z trzciny cukrowej, handel niewolnikami nie ustałby nigdy. – Masz pan słuszność, odparł Julian. Ale zwracając się jeszcze do naszej podróży, powtarzam raz jeszcze, że nie uważam jej za zbyt bezpieczną. Przebyć dwieście kilometrów w tym kraju, to rzecz niełatwa; wuj na to nie zważa, bo on teraz o niczem nie myśli, tylko o milionach. – Co do mnie, lękam się ciągle o jego umysł. – W porównaniu z obecną podróżą, wycieczkę z Maskatu do Sohar można nazwać przyjemną przechadzką. – Możeby można w Loango zebrać karawanę z krajowców? – O! im nie można więcej dowierzać, niż hyenom lampartom, panterom i lwom! – O! jej! Czy tu i zwierząt jest taka obfitość? – Ma się rozumieć, z dodatkiem do tego jadowitych węży, jak na przykład boa, długi na dziesięć metrów. – Ładna miejscowość, mój chłopcze, nie ma co mówić! Doprawdy mógłby był ten pasza gdzieindziej obrać kryjówkę dla swoich skarbów! Więc sądzisz, że krajowcy… – Nie są bardzo przebiegli, dokończył Julian, ale mają dosyć sprytu do tego, aby ograbić, okraść, a nawet zabić szaleńców, którym przychodzi ochota zwiedzać te okolice. Widzimy z tej rozmowy, jakie obawy przejmowały Trégomain i Juliana; obydwaj też byli bardzo zadowoleni, gdy przez pośrednictwo Ben-Omara dowiedzieli się, że mają płynąć do Ma-Jumba statkiem Barrosy. Julian nie podejrzywając bynajmniej, że Barroso znał się poprzednio z mniemanym Nazimem, nie miał żadnego w tym względzie podejrzenia. Wszystko zdawało się składać jak najlepiej,. Podróżni nasi popłyną statkiem, i ten sam statek wracając zabierze ich. Zapewne trzeba będzie drogo zapłacić za przeprawę, ale pan Antifer nie lękał się kosztów. Jeszcze dwa dni mieli pozostać w Loango, oczekując przybycia sześciu słoni, które miano przyprowadzić z głębi kraju. Trégomain i Julian zwiedzali tymczasem miasto. Loango zajmuje przestrzeni cztery tysiące pięćset metrów i zbudowane jest pośród palmowego lasu. Domy są to po większej części chaty, których ściany plecione są z gałęzi roślinnych, a dachy pokryte liśćmi papyrusu. Można tu spotkać mieszaninę wszystkich narodowości, Hiszpanów, Francuzów, Anglików, Holendrów i Niemców! Wszyscy zajmują się handlem. Krajowcy nawpół nadzy, uzbrojeni w łuki, drewniane szable i zaokrąglone siekiery w niczem nie są podobni do Bretończyków. Co jednak najwięcej dziwiło poczciwego Trégomain, to że krajowcy mają po kilka żon, które najcięższe spełniają roboty, podczas gdy pan ich odpoczywa. Ziemia jest tu nadzwyczaj urodzajna; rośnie tu proso, którego kłosy ważą kilogram i roślina luko z której wyrabiają chleb, dalej kukurydza, której zbiory odbywają się trzy razy do roku, ryż, pataty, soczewica, tytuń, a w okolicach bagnistych trzcina cukrowa. Nad rzeką Zairą rosną nawet winne szczepy, przywiezione z wysp Kanaryjskich i Madery, a także figi, banany, pomarańcze, cytryny, granaty i owoce w formie szyszki, które zawierają substancyę mączną i ananasy rosnące dziko. Julian i Trégomain podziwiali olbrzymie drzewa mangowe i sandałowe, jako też cedry, tamaryszki, palmy i platany, z których otrzymuje się rodzaj roślinnego mydła bardzo poszukiwanego przez murzynów. Zwierząt znajduje się w tym kraju mnóstwo, zacząwszy od dzików, bawołów i słoni; a skończywszy na zebrach, kozach, gazelach i antypolach. Są tam także kuny, sobole, szakale, rysie, jeżozwierze, wiewiórki, dzikie koty, i rozmaite gatunki małp większych i mniejszych. A z ptaków strusie, pawie, drozdy, szare i czerwone kuropatwy. Jest tu również obfitość jadalnych szarańczy, pszczół, mustików i komarów, których ukąszenie bywa bolące i dokuczliwe. Gdyby Trégomain miał czas uczyć się historyi naturalnej, byłby mógł tu wiele skorzystać. Co zaś do pana Antifera i bankiera Zambuco, ci nie wiedzieli nawet, czy Loango zamieszkują ludzie czarni czy biali. Oczy ich zwracały się tylko do wysepki, która świeciła dla nich blaskami brylantu, mającego wartośc milionów. Jakże pragnęli znaleźć się już na tej wysepce, najwięcej być kresem ich niebezpiecznej wyprawy. Dwudziestego drugiego maja o wschodzie słońca statek Barrosy był gotów do drogi. Sześć słoni, które przyprowadzono wczoraj, umieszczone zostały na statku z przynależnymi im względami. Zajęły one spód okrętu. Julian zwrócił uwagę wuja na to, że słonie stanowią może zbyt wielki ciężar dla niewielkiego statku, lecz pan Antifer i na to wzruszył ramionami. Pogoda była bardzo sprzyjająca. W Loango pora deszczów, która się rozpoczyna we wrześniu, kończy się w maju, za pływem północno-zachodniego wiatru. Lecz nastają wtedy okropne upały, które uśmierza zaledwo obfita rosa, spadająca w nocy. Gorący klimat, dochodzący do trzydziestu czterech stopni ciepła w cieniu, nie sprzyjał naszym podróżnym. Szczególniej Trégomain z powodu swej tuszy czuł się nieszczęśliwym i gotów był uwierzyć nawet w baśnie. Ktoś mu powiedział, że psy podczas takich upałów podskakują do góry, aby sobie łap nie oparzyć o bruk, a dziki żywcem się pieką na słońcu. Trégomain mniemał, że to prawda i dopiero Julian wyprowadził go z błędu. Wreszcie pewnego dnia rano podróżni wsiedli na statek Barrosy, którego załoga składała się z dwunastu marynarzy portugalskiego pochodzenia. Powierzchowność tych ludzi niebardzo wzbudzała zaufanie. Pan Antifer nie zwracał na to uwagi, ale Julian udzielił swego spostrzeżenia panu Trégomain. – Mój kochany, odparł ten ostatni, w takim klimacie to trudno wymagać, aby ludzie dobrze wyglądali! Wiatr był sprzyjający a żegluga wzdłuż wybrzeża zapowiadała się przyjemnie. Trégomain z Julianem zachwycali się widokiem pięknej osady handlowej, zwanej Ch??? wybrzeżem, które pokrywały zielone lasy. Ponad lasami wznoszą się wyniosłe góry, owinięte mgłami. Z głębi lasów wypływają rzeki i strumienie, których nie mogą wysuszyć upały afrykańskie. Niezliczone gromady ptactwa unoszą się nad wodami, ożywiając malownicze krajobrazy. Są tu pawie, strusie, pelikany i nurki. Gromady zręcznych antylop i łosi ukazują się na wybrzeżu, obok olbrzymich hipopotamów, które wypijają od razu beczkę wody, tak jak my szklankę. Krajowcy jedzą mięso hipopotamów i uważają je nawet za przysmak. – Patrz, mój przyjacielu, co to za olbrzymy! rzekł Trégomain do pana Antifera, ukazując mu hipopotamy. Ale pan Antifer wzruszył tylko ramionami i nic nie odpowiedział, a Trégomain szepnął do Juliana: – Uważasz, że on, nawet nic nie rozumie, co się do niego mówi! Na drzewach widać było małpy igrające, które wyprawiały najrozmaitsze harce i sztuki gimnastyczne. Ale wszystkie te stworzenia nie były niebezpieczne dla podróżnych; gorszem byłoby spotkanie z panterami lub lwami, które ukazywały się wśród zarośli i których przeraźliwe wycia przerywały ciszę nocną i niepokoiły słonie, umieszczone na spodzie statku. Cztery dni minęły bez żadnego ważniejszego wypadku. Pogoda była bez zmiany prześliczna, a morze tak spokojne, że Ben-Omar nie cierpiał wcale. – Doprawdy, statek płynie tak spokojnie, możnaby myśleć, iż znajdujemy się na pokładzie Pięknej Amelii, rzekł Trégomain do swego młodego przyjaciela. – Zapewne, potwierdził Julian, z tą tylko różnicą, że tam nie było kapitana Barroso i pasażera takiego jak Nazim, którego zażyłość z tym Portugalczykiem nie podoba mi się wcale. – Ale co ci też przychodzi do głowy, mój chłopcze! odparł Trégomain. Dzięki Bogu, jesteśmy już blizko celu naszej podróży. Rzeczywiście o wschodzie słońca, 27 maja, statek okrążył przylądek Banda i znajdował się nie dalej, jak o jakie dwadzieścia mil od Ma-Jumba. Podróżni zatem mieli nadzieję, że przed wieczorem dopłyną do tego małego portu w państwie Loango. Z daleka widać już było głęboką zatokę, ponad którą rozciągało się miasteczko. Jeżeli wysepka numer drugi istniała w rzeczywistości, to podług ostatnich wskazówek należało jej szukać w tej zatoce. To też pan Antifer i Zambuco, spoglądali ciągle przez lunetę, której szkła starannie wytarli. Jakby na przekor, wietrzyk był tak lekki, że statek płynął zwolna, leniwie. Wreszcie gdy minęli przylądek Macooli i ujrzeli zatokę, a na niej mnóstwo wysepek, pan Antifer i Zambuco wydali okrzyk radości. Ale na której z tych wysepek kryły się ich skarby? Przekonają się o tem jutro. O pięć lub sześć mil na wschód, na piaszczystem wybrzeżu ukazywała się Ma-Jumba, niewielka osada, której domy wychylały się z pośród zieleni. Rybackie łodzie, podobne do wielkich białych ptaków, uwijały się po morzu, którego powierzchnia była tak spokojna, jak powierzchnia jeziora albo stawu. Palące promienie słońca, odbijając się od fal morskich, olśniewały wzrok patrzącego. Trégomain był oblany potem, jak gdyby wychodził z kąpieli. W miarę zbliżania się, można już było rozróżnić sześć lub siedm wysepek, podobnych do koszy napełnionych zielenią. O godzinie szóstej po południu, statek zbliżył się do archipelagu. Pan Antifer i Zambuco stali na pokładzie, ze wzrokiem utkwionym w pierwszą wysepkę, jak gdyby się spodziewali, że wytryśnie z niej wulkan złota i drogich kamieni. Nazim także nie mógł ukryć niepokoju, a zachowanie się jego potwierdzało domysły Juliana. Pan Antifer nie domyślał się, że wysepka, na której Kamylk-Pasza ukrył swój skarb, składała się tylko z nagich skał, pozbawionych wszelkiej roślinności. Prawda, że przez lat trzydzieści przeszło, skały mogły się okryć zielenią i krzewami. Wiatr ustał prawie zupełnie i statek posuwał się tak wolno, że była obawa, iż trzeba będzie czekać wschodu słońca, aby dopłynąć do brzegu. Nagle, bez żadnej widocznej przyczyny, statek zaczął chwiać się i kołysać tak gwałtownie na wszystkie strony, że i pasażerowie i załoga nie mogli się utrzymać na nogach. – Co to jest? zapytuje Julian. – Co to jest? powtarza za nim Trégomain. Czyżby trafili na jakie skały podwodne, o których istnieniu nie wiedział Barroso? – Ach! już wiem! zawołał Julian; z pewnością słonie się niepokoją! Barroso z kilku ludźmi zszedł na dół, aby uspokoić zwierzęta, ale nie na wiele to się zdało. Wkrótce dał się słyszeć złowrogi trzask, krzyki i przekleństwa, fale morskie wdarły się na pokład i najniespodziewaniej statek Barrosy zagłębił się w toń morską…